Through death and metal
by ranger23rd
Summary: They were to push the British out and to recapture the area during operation market garden only for them to get hit by an American carpet bomb and them ending up in a new world.
1. Chapter 1

So i decided to make a new COH crossover and enjoy. I own nothing.  
"A tiger tank fires a round at a Matilda Mk ll tank the turret head off causing the British to fall back "the cowards run after them" the tank commander says to the 4 other tanks the tiger is hit by a round by a British firefly only for the tracks to go out. The stug lll fires a round at it making the the tank blow up "nice shot" "We need a pioneer team here" a crew member shouts the commander radios in "we need some pioneers over here" a few minutes later some pioneers show up. "How long will it take to repair the track" the tank commander said "Maybe a few minutes" the pioneer replied while grenadiers start showing up with assault grenadiers and panzer grenadiers.

They start setting up around the tanks until they look up and I look up to see american bombers carpet bombing but somethings off theirs only one bomber and it hasn't released any load yet. That's until it dropped a one bomb on are positions we couldn't move while they tried to repair it until it hit everything was blue but it seemed like their was just the destroyed Matilda tank still their with everyone still intact to that a plus and a half track with a MG42 after repairing the tiger tank the troops start getting into the half track and on top of the tanks they started to move up with the panzer IV, the panzer III, the stug III and the king tiger.

(now to the pov of the tiger commander)  
We started to advance through the trees I looked at the map and nothing was like on the map and this map is current that's until we heard gun fire and see a tanks with people in front of them and them seem to be trying to take back a town. I open the tank hatch and point forwards and go back in and the infantry get off while the tank past the their tank and fire at the enemy with a AP shell destroying it and the machine guns fire at them making them take cover and the king tiger broke through the tree line firing a hp round making them pull back while the infantry pull forward behind are armor I get on the MG42 firing at them while we advance and they people who seem to militia pull up with us.

Show them the power of German engineering" another shell fires throwing the enemy soldiers into building while are tank is crushing any one of them that decides to crawl among the dead while the another tank shows up and fires on us only for the round to bounce off into a building "gunner load AP round" the tank fires the round knocking it out and for the crew to jump out running with the rest of their infantry running we stop and I get out with the rest of the crew "That's right you cowards RUN" shouts the driver the infantry walks up to any of the enemy soldiers and fire their weapons into their bodies. I take off my cap and smooth out my dark brown hair and hear a bark from the half track to see our mascot dog standing in front of the entrance an looking at me with puppy eyes while I lift her up the people from earlier started to walk up to us. One of them asked who are we I replied "We are the 27th heavy armored battalion I am Klaus and this beauty" points to the tank "Is Betty she's been with use for the war and has survived every battle" they look amazed at the tiger and see the crew sitting on top of it looking down on them and the tank commander walks up to me "so how well does the tank operate" I reply "this baby can move fast but has the occasional break down but can work well but has the firepower to take on 40 Sherman tanks" they at me like what "never mind" their is a vehicle driving up and all the soldiers look at it to show a general but me and the other crew start to check the tanks that were destroyed and started painting new tanks on it showing the kills making it the hundred kill "we might need more paint and more room because we might end up taking out every tank" the crew laughs while the general walks up to me.

I look back and the dog gets off my arms and walks towards to one of the grenadier squads. He tells me "who are you" he gives a glare "I am Klaus commander of the 27th heavy armored battalion and you will be" he looks at me and scoffs "I am general Damon you low rank" I yawn and climb the tank and look around and jump down "well I think are country's can communicate a agreement for are fellow country men to help you" he looks at me and said "follow my car" I whistle for the dog to come over and see the tank roll up and I climb on to it with the rest of the soldiers marching and tanks following the tiger and start driving to the capital.

Right when we entered the capital everyone was staring at us and looking at the men on the tanks laughing and joking about things like how the British would shout for tea in the pow camps and people look at the dog that's on the tank turret some of the kids that seen it were saying how cute. I look at the vehicle stop and I get out with the dog right behind me and he told me "this is the finest hotel in the capital and you will wait here until the meeting" the dog lays down looking up while I check in got the keys for me and the other tank commanders and I lay down on a soft bed for the first time in weeks and the dog lays down with me I fell asleep for the day until I had to wake up for the meeting and the signing. I walk towards the meeting and saw a lot of reporters and the nobles and the princess well I guess I don't need to explain to everyone who I am now the same general who's a pig of a general said that we helped the militia and if it weren't for us they would have lost but I know they are capable men and woman so I stepped in "if you mind my interruption what he is saying is a lie we just arrived when they were pushing up towards the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

After telling them what happened and saying that my company will support the militia and for the soldiers to become citizens besides I already know that are Fatherland was taken by the allied but all the civilians that were left behind to die I just wish I could do something but I can't do anything but live to keep them in memory and rember the destroyed Matilda so we took the tank and drove it near are new HQ and place it in front of it and put the turret back on and pulled out whatever remains like the crew members name and the tank so we picked up a sign and put in leaning on the tank we had the stug and the panzer III to stay behind while the tiger and king tiger and the panzer IV to help the militia hold off the imps and destroy their supply depot. We start to drive their with the grenadiers and the pioneer squad until we see them and when they looked back they see the king tiger which when they see the mascot pop out it makes the one of the woman to almost laugh about it watching it jump onto the tiger and sits down next to me while I climb out and jump down looking at them while the pioneer and the grenadiers jump off and start to set up the mortar that was created by the pioneer squads. After planing the assault we used the tiger and the king tiger to scare them and take out any AT defenses they have we start the drive towards them and the tank fired right into their defenses they just see the tiger first thinking it just a little pathetic assault and until the King tiger comes from the side firing the machine gun making the AT defense start turning towards the king tiger only for the tiger to fire and knockout the defense. The king tiger fired a he round into the trench I lift the hatch off "fear the power of GERMAN STEAL" I got on the machine gun and fired a hole mag at them causing them to duck down or get shot I see the grenade a pioneer left behind I lift it up and threw it into the trench making them jump out and the assault grenadiers enter the trench under the cover of the assault making the imps surrender some didn't only to have the grenadiers to fire at them when the militia showed up causing any retreating soldier to surrender or turn around. I got out and looked at the grenadiers started moving them back to the field HQ one of them tried charging me I fired a round into him causing him to fall off the tank the mascot comes running with one of the pioneers after him one trips while the other tackles a imps into the trench by accident everyone is laughing while the dog climbed up the tank while everyone is just staring at the dog in amazement to rember which way we went and how far we went and how he got out of the camp in the first place.

After the long drive towards the depot they infantry start to run forward while we sped up breaking down anything in the way we broke down anything they have and see that some of the supplies were getting loaded up right until we broke through they started to retreat while are tank fired at any vehicle that was retreating making them tip over after capturing the depot I got out of the tank and see a some ammunition and food supply we started to strap it to the back of the tank and started to drive back to HQ while the militia stayed and waited for the regulars to show up while are tanks are to leave and return back to base we ran right into the regular when we were heading back to HQ they see us and the dog stick it's head out with my cap on they stair at it like what the I salute the commander while we drive away with the troops singing songs. I was looking out at the road and with the mascot on my lap wearing my cap and I see some of the militia driving by because we are slowing down because of the engine and I see one of them I looking at me I looked back making her look away. After hours of driving we made it back to HQ and parked the tiger right next to the panzer IV and the king tiger the pioneers went to repair the engine while we saw one of Gallias engineer walk up to me asking if they could take the tank outside to check to see how thick it's armor is me and the tiger crew almost laughed to death he looked at me "what?" I get up telling him "those Matilda can only take on a panzer IV by shooting the side and it's armor is like cardboard so no but can you see if we can us you fuel to are engines and before you try something stupid try adding the fuel into the engine" he said "ok commander". After getting a good sleep I got up to see that what I said worked he told that their was no errors only that it works fine and no problems what so ever I walked up to one of the pioneers to see were we are going for the next mission right when I heard desert me and the tiger crew get in the tiger and drive to were we heard the militia was at and getting ready assault the enemy base and the panzer III follows suit since we were trained for desert combat and we arrived right next to the camp after driving so fast scaring any locals that were walking by I open the hatch and say were ready for battle they look at us like how can you drive so fast and yet have so much protection. They tell us the plan and the supply depot I smile about hearing tank battle and their so called super tank we got ready so we started to drive fast though the desert and see one of imp soldiers running forward until they see the desert driving faster at them running over anyone of them that are firing at us while the rest pull back when the gallia militia arrived they see were firing are machine guns or running over any of the imps that are in the way the panzer III pasts the tiger and does a drift and regroups with the militia.

While I looked out the hatch to see their so called super tank we start driving back and firing while it fired at the armor but having scratch the paint we returned fired and knocked out one of it's tracks while the militia started firing were the it's letting out steam and took out that piece that was cooling off the gun making them retreat while are tank fired around right at it making them get out than a woman with a shield and some sort spear fired it at us only for it to destroy the barrel but nothing that can't get repaired we looked at her I got on the machine gun and fire a storm of bullets at them hitting any unlucky imps in the way. Right after the battle I see something I thought I might never see again the maus tank with some howitzers and panzer III's and some five panther tanks the trucks load up the howitzers and the tanks follow with the infantry in the trucks and half tracks. Right when we made it back their mascot was a little desert fox I got out and see them driving into the HQ with us and right when they get out we discussed everything that happened and how Berlin fell but some family's made it out while other didn't because of the constant shelling and bombardment we talked about everything that happened here they seemed impressed but now about the imps weapons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter and I still own nothing**

We made a plan to assault a town and we got all the engines to use their type of full while the militia goes to fight them at another town to so we have to attack another town to cut them off from their retreat and my troops will ambush any enemy reinforcements with the new pac 40's and the mortars while we are to take some of the men and the tanks to assault them but we been traveling passing the town while the militia start to get ready to assault the town and we signal them to attack while we drove to the other town. We got in position and fired a round right at their tanks destroying it this caught them off guard distracting them for are ambush party to set up on the other side of town while we started to advance I got on the machine gun and fired at them to while the maus started to move slowly having the the enemy tank shell fire only for it to bounce off while are howitzer fired on their position thats until I got on the radio and started to say the propaganda (this is the German propaganda from call of duty 2 against the Russians) "All of the soldiers of the imperial army you have nothing to fear of surrender we will offer you free food and medical supplies" gets off the radio since it was broadcasting on their radio channel but it only works for close range radios. Some of their soldiers seen how well we fought from the depot or the other depot and the others surrender to are soldiers and start to get into some of the trucks that dropped off the howitzers while we push forward capturing a street every ten minutes until the soldiers that are surrounded by the ambush soldiers and they were put into the trucks to and we set up waiting for the retreating enemy that the militia are fighting against. When they see us they surrender and were put on the trucks to while the militia start showing up seeing the imp soldiers getting put into the trucks and getting sent back to the HQ with the half tracks filled with grenadiers while we watch the flag of gallia get put up replacing the imperial army flag while they cheered we started to move out back to HQ they see this and wonder why we aren't cheering or anything since we were so lively the other day until one of them asked why we aren't cheering I turned around and told him "are home land has fallen to the red army so we have no homes anymore and we don't know what happened to are family's" than we turned around and started to drive back with some of the other tanks driving slow. When they heard that they stopped cheering and start to walk back to their commander asking whats the plan until the mascot ran up jumping back on the tank looking at the howitzers getting packed up and the soldiers jumping inside the trucks while the dog is sitting in the front of the tiger were the driver hatch is and has my hat it's head while the other soldiers are looking around until one of the grenadiers fired a rifle round at a running imperial soldier killing him and keep driving off I look to see that the imp was trying to get away and look back to see the other tanks right behind us and the howitzer with the militia is right behind them getting to are HQ.

We traveled for over 10 hours because of the maus and the tiger slowing the rest of the convoy down making the militia go ahead seeing the maus moving slowly through the field I look left and see nothing but trees and look to the right to see the militia the same girl from last time was looking at me but right when I look back she turns her head away and I turned back to see another prisoner running away only to get shot down by the half track machine gun. I go back in the hatch to see the gunner checking the calibration's and the angle of the gun to make sure nothing goes wrong next battle. After 2 more hours we got back to the HQ and I got off the tank with the mascot right beside me while I grabbed my hat off of him seems the militia wanted to see are HQ and they see it's in better condition than their common HQ and they seem impress at how were set up and how theirs lot more howitzer's here than their was on the battlefield and they see a factory is right their and it seems to be making a panzer III but might take a few days before it is fully made and they see some posters that say the fatherland need's you to protect it. Than when they see the new at gun it's bigger than regular one's and look's like the size of a panzer IV when they see the gunners for it fire a round it destroyed the captured Churchill and when they reloaded it took them a while to get the round in until their commander walks up to me asking what did we destroy and why did we destroy a perfectly good tank I told him that their is no need for a British Churchill when we are making new tanks daily with the new materials were getting from gallia and the new ammunition and new type of fuel were getting too. He looks at me and says "than what will happen if you get cutoff of supplies" I replied "than we use what we have and fight to the last man" the mascot looks at me "and dog" pets him right by the ears making him lay down looking up at him and than back at me while I look back to see a new storage depot is build and a barracks to house any new recruits and a medical tent since the so called general that leaves troops behind left us with only a wreck of a HQ I guess that what I get for telling the truth about him. They see that any thing that was broken when we got here was repaired to full extent thanks to the pioneers and engineers that the princess provided and I turned around making the mascot look at me and than walk into the tent and lay down in it's own little bed while I turn around the commander told me about thinking of take his militia into the Wehrmacht until the end of this war I look back a nod my head in agreement and went back to lay down for the night.

 **So here you are let me know how I did and besides this I am thinking of what type of dog the mascot is so leave a comment or pm a idea for it and have a nice day.**


	4. Random moments

**Here are some shorts for through death and metal**

I walk towards the Panzer III crew and see them playing cards and thats when I see one punch the machine gunner off the tank making everyone laugh and right when I turn around I see are mascot and the desert fox rolling around making me walk to them and lift up are mascot and stare at the desert fox only for it to run away making me laugh and than I see their commander walk up to me and starts telling me a joke "hey I got a joke" I reply with a ok and he started to say "so a officer walks to his commander and says sir Italy has joined the war and the commander says ok than send a battalion over their to eliminate them but the officer says but sir Italy has joined are side and the commander replies that even WORSE send in two Battalions to support them" I start to laugh and than I fall over holding onto my side.

3rd pov

The mascot was running around and stops in a room and stops and turns around and runs towards a bookshelf and barks only for someone to call her over and her to run out of the tent and after a few minutes a panzer grenadier holding the desert fox signs and starts to walk out and puts the desert fox down and starts to relax while the desert fox to run around chasing it's tail.

(another one since I am still thinking of story ideas and send me some ideas because I might end up pulling a winter battle into the story)

Random pioneer pov

I stare at are mascot and she is staring back and I asked her "what is your secret to being able to hide from the commander" only for her to bark and lick my face and start to walk off "never mind than" I got up and started to work on repairing the tiger from that tank it crushed.

Random mortar crew pov

I lifted the mortar up and started to carry it only for me to fall down because my partner ain't doing anything but stare at are mascot who's running around in circles him thats when I took off my cap and threw it at him making him look at me and than start to help me with the mortar.


	5. Chapter 4

**I am back and I still own nothing.**

I see a pak crew load another round into their gun and started to get the aim right and fired destroying another Imperial tank and they load another round thats when I look forward and see some of their tanks stop to fire thats when my tiger crew fire and take out one of them causing the gun to pop off and some of their tanks retreat back and are panzer grenadiers and grenadiers wait for them to get closer and they got up from their foxholes and fire knocking out the tanks that were pushing forward and are pak gun fires another round taking out another tank.

That's when they pulled a full retreat giving us a breather and thats when I climbed out of the hatch and walked around the small camp and see the pioneers really busy trying to get some of the tanks out of the mud since it's been raining for three days and probably another three more but that gives us a good advantage since their tank move slower and troops can't get through the minefields and being uphill gives us a rough terrain advantage but that means we also can't supplies because of the mud but we take what we can get and it might take a while to build the airfield and when that airfield is up and we can the materials to build aircraft's we can drop supplies on areas that need it most.

I walked towards one of the tank commanders and he turned around and saluted me and I asked him "What is your panzer crew status" he responded "the crew is well but the panzer is stuck in the mud so we wont be useful for at least two hours or three sir" I responded with "very well" I turn back around and climb back onto the tiger and took my binoculars checking the perimeter and see are grenadiers start to check their ammunition and thats when I looked forward pasted are lines to see them regroup and their infantry climb onto their tanks but they are out matched we all ready set up are mortar potions with the another pak position set up to stop their advance but were are the gallian reinforcements are at we been holding this hill for 4 days now were running low on fuel so we have to place are tanks carefully and than dig them in to hold the position.

I climb back in the tiger and have the crew load another shell I stick my head out and hear a grenadier shout "IMPERIAL WAVE INCOMING" everyone running into their positions from the bunkers to the snipers running into heavy cover to the pioneers building concrete bunkers to hold the enemy back or to keep them pinned down. The mortars are the first to fire their rounds at the Imperial counter offensive I shout out "The enemy want this hill and we are low on ammo and are cut off from the relief force and they send even more soldiers with their tanks that means that they are getting desperate and we all know what that means that they have no troops available so let's show them the true power of the Wehrmacht. NOW LETS SEND THEM STRAIGHT BACK TO HELL!". They start to cheer and load their weapons and start checking their rounds and aim at the Imperials while imperial tanks start going over the minefields and since we only had anti-infantry mines they took out a lot of infantry before they started using tanks.

We fired another round destroying a Imperial tank and cut a tally in the tank to remind how many we took down this week and thats about the tank we took down was the thirty eighth tank this week with about hundred infantry that's until a tank round hits the tank bouncing off of it hitting the ground making the crew cover their ears from the shot. They shake it off and load another round and fire it destroying another tank and I poked me head out and see the infantry start jumping off the tank and start charging are lines but our bunkers mg's fire their rounds taking the unlucky soldiers in their vision of death and are snipers start picking them off one by one causing them to retreat or hide. Are mortars start firing another volley of mortars taking out alot of their troops causing more of them to get out of cover and retreat only to get mowed down by machine gun or mortar fire.

They just keep coming but we will hold them back and we will push forward causing them to leave this area for good and it will remind them to not mess with are defenses again buts that's when I notice their troops climbing back onto their tanks and the tanks start to retreat back across the minefields slowly and we hold fire since we don't want to make a way for their infantry to come in so the mortar and the mg's with the snipers stop firing and looked to see the people they left were the injured and the dead. I climbed back out of the tiger and walked around looking at the damage which is not that much just some bunkers have a bit of concrete missing but that was it and a some of the men saving their ammunition for another wave.

I walked over to the road leading down hill but all I see is soldiers pushing a pak gun up hill but failing do to the mud making them slip or the pak gun that ends up getting stuck from rocks or logs that were knocked down from us cutting down some trees to make the sniper nests. I walked past a mg squad that is taking cover in their newly dug fox hole and I walked to the panzer IV that was drugged out of the mud and cleaning part of it off like the barrel since they drive fast but the mud slowed them down causing a whole heap of mud to land on the barrel which resulted to them getting stuck like idiots. I walked past them to and look to the side to seem some reinforcements from the militia since they were sent to take out Imperials in a town and they went for a night assault and had some resistance but they took it with in the two days they were their and rested the rest of the day on the third day and are barely arriving making the men cheer in victory seeing them finally arrive and seems their part grew a little bigger meaning the more troops means the more we can expand and do raids on their supply depots.

I walked up to their commander and said "about time you got here I thought we would have to take on their whole army are selves" one of the members walked up she told me "be glad we got here to support the defense because without us you guys will lose your battles" I looked towards her "if you look to the front of are lines than you'll notice the enemy lying in ruins we been holding this hill for 4 days and we have not taken a single loss but we been slowly getting any supplies and now your saying that we would lose without you, you are wrong". I turn around and started to walk back to the tiger and climb back inside and went to sleep because today has been one hell of a day.

 **I am back after probably a few months of me not writing any stories.**


	6. Bio

Germans

Tank arsenal: 2 Tiger I, 1 Tiger II, 10 Panthers, 25 Panzer IV, 35 Panzer III, and 40- 50 Panzer II as scouts, 1 Maus.

Vehicle arsenal: 10 Opel Blitz, 12 Sdkfz 251, Sdkfz 222, and 3 Mortar Sdkfz, 4 Hummels, and 2 Nashorn.

Artillery arsenal: 10 Mortars not counting the Sdkfz, 5 Howitzers.

Aircraft arsenal: 5 Stukas, 10 He-111, and 15 Interceptors.

Anti-weapons arsenal: 10 Pak 40's, 5 flak 88's, 4 AA guns, 5 anti-tank rifles, 60 panzefaust's, 2 flamethrowers, and 7 panzershreks.

Infantry under their Command: 25 Pioneers, 50 volksgrenadiers, 35 grenadiers, 10 Panzer grenadiers, 12 Knight cross holders, 15 Urban grenadiers, 20 Infantry Pioneers, 18 Assault grenadiers, 5 snipers, and 12 scout snipers.

HQ emplacements: 10 Concrete bunkers with 2 Mg42's in each, another 10 Concrete bunkers with Pak 40's, 1 Mortar Concrete bunker, a whole line of Tank busters, 2 layers of barbed wire behind the Tank busters, Mine field in front of the tank busters, A full trench line near the bunkers filled with the 5 snipers, and some Panzer's entrenched in near the trenches.

HQ buildings: A tank factory: Panzer III in progress, Infantry barracks: nothing being built, and mechanized building: Half tracks in progress.

1st Commander doctrine: This commander served in the Finnish soviet war giving him the ability to bring in Finnish soldiers into the battlefield with 1 or 2 star that can blend in any terrain, can bring in a stolen t-26 into the battlefield, can bring in ski troops but is only used in winter operations, and can use Finnish offensive which has all units to advance after a heavy artillery barrage.

2nd Commander doctrine: Same commander he use's terror tactics in his assault, he can barrage enemy locations and then sends tanks to mop up remainders, he can use propaganda to have big groups of enemy's to surrender does not work on enemy's with High moral, and he can set up ambush locations to surprise enemy's on their advance through mountain, forest, and snowy terrain.

3rd Commander doctrine: Different commander he served the Eastern front and the Western front and can bring in Veteran panthers from the battle of Kursk, he can bring can call in stuka strikes on unknown area's, can bring in Romanian soldiers to replace loses, and can use Pioneers to dig in really quickly.

Commander description: He served Against the Soviets in the war in Finland as a Infantry man, he uses his experience to hold the line and then use offensive tactics that can be used to decimate defensive lines, he also uses the terror tactic as a way to get his heavy unit behind their lines, he led counter attacks and against the American and British during the North Africa Campaign.

2nd Commander description: He served in the battle of Kursk and Stalingrad having the Luftwaffe support his division before the surrounding of the city, he helped support Romanian division's to stop them from collapsing from the Russian onslaught, he led the defense of Berlin while the Russians tried getting through his defense only to be stopped in their track, he kept a road open to get the retreating divisions out of the city.

Tiger I description: This Tiger served most of the war and help stop the American and British attack against German supply lines, but it could only hold off so many causing it to be put on reserve after facing a few shermans causing the tiger to be damaged from the tanks, it was later put back in with a new tank commander commanding them leading them during operation market garden.

 **This is the German army arsenal I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 5

**It's back I hope you enjoy**

Commander's pov

I look at the tigers hull and see the number of kills we got, I lift up a photo of it before it had any markings, I put my hand on the tank and started to slide my hand across it's hull until it I stopped on a marking that was caused back on the eastern front, I put my hand off of it and then climb on top of the tank and then look around to see many of the crew's carrying shell's and putting them into the tank's or near the pak 40's, I sit on the barrel of the tiger and start looking around again to see some Urban Grenadiers (they are from the company of heroes 2 theater of war mod) running by with one of them holding a flamethrower while a Panzer IV followed up behind them, Infantry Pioneers run by setting up a concrete bunker so we can hold the new gained territory, I look to my left to see a Panzer IV drive by with some helmets on it and some pieces of plants like tree branches and some shrubs on it to blend in the forests, I look to see the tiger being painted and getting cover by tree branches and shrubs to ambush enemy vehicles so the militia can entrench themselves and the pioneers to set up any defenses they can to help defend the town, I look to see half of the division take the road to the town while the other half drives into the forest to setup the ambush, the artillery will take awhile to setup and get into firing range. I get up and start getting the crew into the tiger, then I climb in and hold onto the side while we drove by some of the infantry running into the forests, the tank stops right next to some grenadiers and volksgrenadier's, I look back to see the rest of infantry get in place waiting for the Imp to start driving by, I look to the sides to see the Panzer IV and the King tiger's turret moving slowly in place.

(2 Hours later)

We started to hear Imp tanks and then that's when we see infantry in front of their tanks, that's when the tiger hull started to turn slowly at the first tank, that's when one of the Imp soldiers look at the tiger not realizing it's their, that's when the infantry aim their rifles, the tiger fired a round destroying the Imp tank causing panic to the Imp forces, the tiger fired another shot destroying another tank, that's when the other tanks started to fire at the Imp forces, while are infantry fired at the Imp soldiers trying to figure out were some of the shots came from, the tiger broke through the tree line causing panic to ensure to see the monster tank come out of nowhere, I get on the Mg and started to fire at them pinning most of them down while the Infantry finish them off, after the last of them we see more of them coming down the road, that's when I gave the orders "Fall back" that's when the tanks and Infantry started to fall back while my tiger cover the retreat, I fire a few more rounds while the tiger backs up slowly. I fire another round of bullets, that's when I have to reload so I switch to the mp40 and start to fire at the closing Imp infantry, I fire a few more rounds until we are able to turn the tank around and fall back to the town, we started to pass by some mine fields that were placed to hold them back a little longer, we pasted the cut down tree's that are near the buildings giving us a good field of fire, some of the infantry drive past the tanks on bikes they found heading to the town. Most of them get off the bikes and get into buildings while we drive right past them, I reload the Mg42 while the tank is turning facing the way we came with the turret getting into position, we wait for them while the infantry set up in the buildings or behind cover waiting the Imps to charge forward, I wait for them to get closer so I can fire my Mg42 to keep them pinned to the floor.

They fired their lancer rounds at us making us laugh while their rounds didn't pierce the tigers hull, I aim my Mg42 at them and fired small control bursts killing some of them while the others start to fire and advance against are line, that's when the infantry started to fire some of their rounds at the advancing infantry, I look to one of the Urban grenadiers and shout over the gunfire "Go get some of the militia over here and a radio operator!" he runs down the street until I can't see him, I fire another burst at the Imps causing them to take cover again, that's when a Urban grenadier with a flamethrower got up and fired at the incoming Imps, I hear running causing me to look back while firing another Mg42 burst, that's when a squad of 4 run up, I shout orders at them "I need you two to help support the grenadiers in the buildings while you two help protect the machine gunners in that building!" they nod and run into different building directions, I look at the radio operator and radio to the artillery commander to fire a few smoke rounds to cover the retreat before the main force gets here. That's when a few rounds land deploying smoke blinding the enemy a few while all the infantry retreats while are tiger stays behind holding back the infantry, after they all left we started to retreat back to are lines while the Pioneers set up mines to hold back the tide for a few minutes, after they set up they run past us with the rest of the grenadiers, I have the radio operator hand on while we start driving towards the fortification we set up, after stopping they started to dig us in next to a pak 40, we wait for a few minutes until we hear the enemy tanks start to drive closer, all the infantry are in the buildings waiting for the enemy charge that's about to hit, I aim my Mg42 at the only way into the center of the town, I aim my weapon and put my finger on the trigger about to pull it until.

 **I am gonna leave it here I hope you enjoyed and check out my new story called the Rise of the desert coyotes so have a good day.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Here's the next update enjoy.**

(Commanders Pov)

I pulled the trigger release a volley of rounds at the charging troops killing the soldiers in front while mortar rounds land near the back of their lines causing them to start taking cover in some of the craters left from the rounds or trying to get into buildings before another round lands, I fired at some of the ones trying to take cover from the mortar rounds while the infantry are firing at the charging Imps, the tiger fires a round at one of the Imp tanks destroying it before it could turn while the Imps start to fall back while the militia cover the advance of the Urban grenadiers so they can cover the militia advance. I lower the Mg42 and started to look at all the dead making me lean back and look at the sky to see some birds fly over head, that's when a bird lands on the tank and looks at me turning it's head, then flys away heading back to the blue sky that's now filling with smoke.

(Urban grenadier Pov)

I ran towards on of the building walls and took out a grenade and threw it into the window, right when it blew up the room one of them jumped out the window on fire and the rest running out of the house only to get gunned down by some of the advancing militia, I reloaded my rifle and started to advance with some of the militia, I fire into the back of one of the Imperials making them turn around to return fire only for them to blow up from a mortar round, thats when we slow down and started to walk past some of the militia who were just shocked to see a whole group turn into red mist and some chunks of flesh, I walk up to one of the dead Imperials and turn him over to see he has a piece of shrapnel in his head, thats when one of the militia walks up to me and started shouting at me like "they didn't have to die like that, we could have spared them!" I get stand up and turn to her and say "If we did they would come back in force and start chipping away are defenses, causing the line to falter and the town to get overrun, we must kill them all." I walk over to one of them that's crawling away and shoot a round into him, that's when I walk away leaving the militia to let it sink into their minds what war really is.

(Pioneer Pov)

I was walking past some of the buildings and started to burn out soldier in cover letting them burn alive, some of the militia started to throw up at the sight of the soldiers getting turned into a crisp, I walk up to one of the militia soldiers and lifted his gun up and shove it at him saying "start shooting at them, that is the only mercy we can show" I walk back to the burning body's that are screaming or the ones that stopped screaming and died, I kick over one of the dead and check him pulling out a picture of a man, a woman, and two kids making look down, I put it on his chest and put his hands on the picture and stood up, I shout for some of the militia to get a stretcher, that's when I look down and turned around looking at all the burning bodies making me question why did they attack this small country.

(Sniper Pov)

I look down my scope and see one of the Imp without a rifle running in a different direction of the fighting and I could tell he was part of the first wave because of all the blood on him, I left him run away while I took out any other Imp that was running towards my position, I see one of them about to take cover I fired killing him before he could take cover making him slam into the cover, I reload another round and fire another round killing a sniper before he could see me, that's when I aim my rifle at the lancer aiming at the tiger tank that was on the side, I fired the round hitting the lancer killing him, I reload again and look to the cloudy skies.

(Commander Pov)

I get out of the tank and start to walk among the dead Imps looking at all the dead making me question why am I here, that's when I see the rest of the mop up teams to return to the position, that's when I give the order to get everyone out of here and get what ever civilian that remained in the town, once I see most of the volksgrenadier to run into houses getting civilians out while new panzer III drive up to protect the civilians, that's when I see a mother running up with her child in her arm's trying to hand the child me, that's when I stopped her and helped her onto the tiger, I start to tell the men to help the civilians onto the trucks or anything they can get them in to help them evacuate faster. I climb back onto the tiger and pick up an old jacket from the winter and handed it to the mother causing her to thank me for it, that's when I smile and nod, I turn back around and start to see many Pioneers setting up explosives on the bridge to hold the Imp tide back, the tiger drives back to HQ, that's when we stopped dropping off the civilians, I see some of the young men and women join the Wehrmacht reserve or active units to avenge the fallen, that's when I look back to the sky to see birds fly over head again, that's when the same bird lands on the tank chirping, that's when I pulled out some crumbs and hold it out for the bird to eat, that's when it hops at first towards my hand then fly's up landing on my finger eating at the crumbs, I smile watching the bird eat out of the palm of my hand.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you liked it let me know, have a good day ladies and gentlemen.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy.**

(Commander pov)

I stare at the mascot watching her run in circles after her tail causing me to laugh a little at her adorableness, that's when a panzergrenadier run's breathing heavily, causing me to stand up to see what was wrong, that's when he said "One of the towns was destroyed last night sir the death toll for the Gallians is high and counting, some of the people their were killed and are forces have been holding the bridge to get as many people out of the town before they pull back to are lines" I look down then look to him and say "Get some of the recruits to help hold the line while we prepare for a heavy defense across the bridge so we can help defend the bridge" he salutes and runs out of the tent with me walking right out behind him to see some of the recently trained recruits that are civilians from Gallia, I walk up and see most of them look at me and no salute causing the veterans of their squads to yell at them while they saluted me. I do a quick salute and say "Soldiers today is your day to prove your worth to not just your squads but your division for everyone enemy soldier you kill you bring honor not just to you but your family, do not retreat against your enemy, do not surrender, do not show them mercy, do not show them that we can break under pressure, show them that we are the wolves of the Wehrmacht, we are their worst nightmare, now show them the wrath of the wolves!" they show their war cry causing me to smile at watching their energy, I walk to my tank to see my crew jumping in and getting the engine ready to go while the other tanks start driving following the squads towards the last bridge while the veteran tanks start to slowly drive forward while the Gallian militia watch are tanks drive by, that's when over the radio one of them said "Good luck" I go on the radio saying "luck is for the weak". Are tank enter through the woods following the lead tank while I see the bridge up ahead and see some civilians passing by us, that's when the engineers start to set up the explosives so we can stop the Imperial advance, the other tanks are firing right next to the defense line while the new recruits start firing randomly while are soldiers fire with extreme skill, are tiger went right over one of the trenches causing the soldiers to duck down while we fire at the Imp tanks, I watch one of the Imp tanks blow up causing some civilians to run out of a building right past are tank across the bridge that's when one of the grenadiers shout "That's the last of them" I see on of the Imp soldiers get hit by rifle fire while are soldiers start to run across the bridge, one of the panzer IV fires a round blowing up a Imp squad that was held up in a building, after most of them made it across I started to pull back to are lines with the engineers setting up 88's to help hold the line, the tiger fires a round making one of the Imp tanks to turn right over.

We finally made it across the bridge that's when we waited for them to get closer, that's when the new recruits are looking at me while I hold my arm up with panic in their eyes watching the Imperials close in on are position, that's when I lower my hand causing the engineers to blow the bridge sinking most of the Imperials in the river, I shout "pull back to the main HQ" everyone started to walk back while some of the Imperials are getting shot off the now blown up bridge by snipers. After we make it one of the commanders of the 38th is talking to the militia leader, that's when they see my tank drive up and come to a halt, I jump down and look at the table that has plan's on it and the map of Gallia, I walk up to them and say "The bridge is destroyed so they can't cross but that means we also narrowed their route of advance, now that we have a stuka up let's pull an offensive here" I point to one of the forest location that's known to be a supply area for the Imperials I then say "If start to cut off their supply lines we can cause them to retreat or try to retake it, that's were we can get them trapped in a pincer formation, if we can close it fast enough we can stop their assault causing them to surrender to use, then we can push forward but for now we need to keep them from escaping the pincer, the less of them escaping the less we have to deal with any more forces joining in stopping the pincer" that's when the militia commander said "how are we gonna to do that when most of the bridges are damaged?" I smile and look at another part of the map and point at a location "I will lead the assault on this town making them mostly attack this location causing most of them to attack my assault making spread more out which will give you time to take the supply post and cause their lines to break and for them to retreat, I trusting you with this assignment commander do you understand me?" he nods and salutes and walks away, that's when one of the militia soldiers walk up Rosie I think her name was. She and her friend walks up to me saying "What makes you think you can give us orders, because you like a greenhorn like are commander?" I look at her and say "Because I know how to fight an enemy like this now stand down" she then says "Oh yeah what war did you fight in, I bet the marks on your tanks are for the most misses" that's when she pointed at the tiger causing me to reply "and you think your war is serious, I fought a losing war before and I know that keeping the enemy supply line strained or taking it cause them to go on a full retreat, and my army is more equipped in this type of warfare, your's is not" she stares me down only to sigh and walk away with her friend. I walk to my tiger and look at everyone getting ready for the assault, that's when I look up to see the stuka flying around amazing everyone who hasn't seen an airplane fly before, I look to the forest to see some animals walking around causing me to smile and climb into the tank.

(5 hours later, 3rd pov)

An Imperial tank is driving forward only to have a hole go through the armor without it blowing up causing the crew to jump out with some Imperials taking cover behind the tank while others run away from the incoming force, another tank blows up while the camera goes up to see a tiger driving downhill with a panzer IV right behind it, the tiger fires another shot at the Imperials behind the deserted tank while the panzer IV fired a round throwing one of the Imperials to the side into a ditch that the tiger and panzer IV went right over the unconscious Imperial, the rest of the Imperial convoy started to retreat dropping their weapons in the process, the tiger stopped while the Panzer IV slowed down to a halt.

(Commanders pov)

I get out of my hatch to see the damage we did to the convoy, I look to my left to see grenadiers secure the road and set up mines to ambush another convoy while the pioneers clear out the destroying tanks and throw the bodies down the ditch, the pioneer's set up a bunker and throw leaves and bushes over it to blend in to the environment.

(A few hours after they captured the supply depot and the Imperial army is going on the retreat, 3rd Pov)

The Imperials are all marching slowly after running most of the retreat, some of them are riding the tanks while the others are limping, that's when gun fire go off killing some of the Imps while the others start to return fire at the bunker, that's when a shot destroyed their cover from the tiger driving out of the tree line onto the road causing some of them stop firing to see they been cut off, most of them are getting butchered by the mg42 while the others are pulling back, unknown to them they were surrounded by panzer grenadiers and a Panzer IV waiting for the right moment to finish the trapped enemy. Right when they start to run they were gunned down by the Panzer IV and the Panzer grenadiers, the tiger fires a round killing squad while the last man was crawling out of the ditch next to the tiger to see the dead all around him, that's when he gets up and starts running while they are distracted.

(After the Imperial soldier escaped the fighting)

The Imperial walks to see bodies of the Imperials that tried to take back the road giving them supplies only to see more dead and destroyed tanks, when he finally made it back to one of the HQ's the guards see his bloodied armor, that's when they start to help him into the base asking things that's when he says "The Division was destroyed, and the other divisions were cut off from the supply lines" they look at the road leading to the destroyed division to see smoke, that's when one of them take the message to the officers, when he made it in the officers were arguing which way to continue the offensive only to see the messenger, they are told the news of the cut off of their more veteran divisions causing them to silences from the news, that's when another messenger walks in saying that the enemy is advancing fast causing them to wonder how they can turn their forces really quick. They start to see an armor column going fast, that's until a barrage hits around their fortifications causing them to run to cover from the unprepared attack, that's when the stuka does a strafing run destroying some of their tanks, that's when the radio comes on saying "Enemy's of the Wehrmacht hear me, you have come here to die, are soldiers will strike you down, are war machines will crush you under it's treads, his mighty guns will bring the very sky crashing down upon you, you cannot win" that's when the radio turns off causing them all to look at each other and start to sound a full retreat to all divisions in Gallia from this mighty offensive.

(To the armor column)

The camera is in front of the tiger tank and starts zooming into the glass view point to show the commanders eye's showing him smiling while their tanks are shaking the ground.

 **I hope you enjoyed this part of the story and if anyone catches the reference then you get a shout out and a free cookie.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter enjoy.**

(3rd pov)

One of the Imperial was running back down the line only to go flying from an explosion, the Imperial lands on the ground dead with a tank going right over him with another tank then another followed by a half-track, most of the imperials started to fall back from the incoming tank charge, that's when the stuka striked them from the side killing most that were still digged in, the tiger rams one of the imperial tanks and fires at it destroying it and stopped throwing the tank off it's hull, and then starts driving around it and fired another round at the retreating Imperials while the others hold the line, the tank charge pasts the in cover soldiers while the retreating take cover in ditches with the tank passes them going for the main HQ, the tiger slams into a Imperial tank knocking it over while the Imperial watch the tanks go right over them firing the rounds at the main HQ, most of the tanks stop firing rounds while the other tanks keep going, that's when the tiger stops firing and moving causing the other tanks to halt their attack, all the imperials look from the cover to see the tiger turn it's turret at the main HQ, the officers in the HQ start to back away slowly watching the tiger turn it's turret, that's when it stopped.

(In the tiger)

The commander say's "Load HE" that's when the loader says after loading the round "HE loaded commander" that's when the gunner says "I have the enemy in my sight" that's when the commander say's "Fire"

(outside the tiger)

The tiger fires the round causing it to move back while the round hit's straight into the officers area making the air to be silent for a few seconds only to see the officer area to blow up from the round only for the tiger to fire another round, that's when all the tanks start to fire HE rounds at the main areas to cause panic, most of Imperial forces are stunned to watch the tanks fire destroying most of the HQ causing lots of them to retreat, the tanks stop firing and that's when the Imperials are walking past the tanks all with their hands in the air, most of try to attack the tanks only to get gunned down by the grenadiers, the rest are walking in a line leading away from them, that's when Gallian regulars show up to see alot of Imperials retreating down the line, they are surprised by the Imperial HQ in flames and tanks that are crushed from the tiger ramming into them, the tiger crew climbs out to paint a new kills.

(10 days later in a town near the border)

A lone tiger is on a hill overlooking the Imperial convoy that's in the town most of the Imperials are veterans from fighting the federation forces, most of them think it's going to be a easy fight while the ones that faced the Wehrmacht are trying to forget the nightmares of seeing the tanks crush their divisions like they were nothing most try to get transferred back to the divisions fighting the Atlantic federation, it starts to rain masking the sound of the engine, the tiger starts to move forward while lighting flashes showing the tank just for a second, some Imperials that are looking down the road see the shadow but think their hallucinating while the ones who seen how the tiger looks start to slowly back away, that's when the lighting flashes only to show an Imperial tank that looks nothing like a tiger, that's when the soldiers sigh and start to move back to their post's only for the tiger to stop in the bushes right next to the passing tank. the sound of thunder and lighting covered the sound of the tiger firing knocking out the crew in the tank, once the tank stops the Imperials see that it stopped that's when the tank blows up causing the Imperials to jump back from the tank blowing up out of nowhere, that's when the tiger drove forward pushing the destroyed tank out of the way, that's when the tiger turned it hull to them, that's when lighting flash show's the tiger causing some of the Imperials to run while lancers that fought against the federation start to fire only for the shot's to bounce off the hull causing them to back away slowly while firing while some of the lancers run away. The tiger fires a round throwing some of the lancers to the side while the tiger goes through the sandbags and cover going into the town, most of the Imperials are firing at it to see if they can stop the tiger from breaking through, most of them were gunned down from the mg from the tank, most of the remaining Imperials started to retreat into buildings, that's when the tiger fires a round into a building destroying it from the shot, the tiger stop's and turns facing a building, that's when the tiger goes through the building scaring a Imperial squad with the tiger, that's when the Imperial tank in front of started to turn it's turret only for it to get blown off, that's when the tiger started to drive forward only for the engine to get blown up, the crew started to argue on what to do only for the commander to say "abandon the tank well come back to show them are real might" that's when the crew jumped out and started to retreat back to the lines while avoiding the Imperial patrols, when they finally got away they see German's bringing in two new tigers, that's when they walk up to the new tiger and started to get in while the new crew started to drive it slowly.

(Commanders pov)

I open the hatch and look outside to see the rain has stopped and the Imperials are rebuilding their defenses that's when I made one hand movement causing the tiger to drive forward with the other one right behind it, that's when the Imperials stop to see the ground shaking the Imperials that survived started to back away to see not one tiger but two, right when they see us are tiger fires destroying their cover, our tiger was first through then the other one, are tiger fired another round destroying anything in out way while the Infantry started to push forward to capture the town, are tiger fired a round throwing a Imperial lancer through a window, are tiger stopped and released a volley of machinegun fire, the guns stop looking for any type of movement while the gunner loads a new ammo belt I look around me to see alot of dead Imperials and advancing urban grenadiers who are clearing buildings with their flamethrowers, me and the crew get out and sit on the tiger watching the militia walking by are our tank and see us eating are rations while were sitting on the tank I pull out my canteen and start drinking some of it while the panzer IV's are driving past them.

(3rd Pov)

While the Panzer IV starts driving forward half-tracks follow right behind with trucks of infantry that's when the camera turns facing the direction their coming from to see the tiger treads go close to the camera only for the treads get close to the camera causing it to fade into darkness.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for not updating my other stories it just I need idea's and have a good day.**


	11. moved to Wattpad

So for those people who are complaining about my stories like this don't waste your time with reading any of them unless it's the starship troopers story that one I put effort into it and will start moving the stories that I will work on there and the death through metal story is being moved there being changed to the RWBY universe much better looking than on here, now I wish you all have a good day.


End file.
